Expensive suits and combat boots
by Bring.Solin.The.Horizon
Summary: Mikan and her brother Tom have run away from home, Natsumes rich dad finds them on the streets and takes them in but Natsume is stubbornly determined to get them out of his house. Just how far will he go to get rid of them? I smell death in the air...
1. Prologue

A shiver ran through my body. It was a particularly cold and damp night. My jeans were all but drenched. I peered over at Tom. He was sound asleep. I couldn't comprehend how he could sleep in such conditions.

I sighed. The cold, hard ground would be my only companion until morning. I breathed out deeply and watched my breath condense into the air looking like smoke.

I leaned my head back against the uneven brick of the old post office. I thought I heard footsteps. I automatically turned to face the direction of the sound. The hasty movement made the back of my head brush against the walls edge with a sharp scratch. The numb feeling in my head was gone and I could feel a horrible stinging in its place. I was sure I was bleeding.

I tried to disregard the pain and focus on the sound of the footsteps which seemed to have disappeared. I focused intently on listening. Soon I heard the steps again stepping in a slow, careful rhythm.

I held my breath, praying whoever it was hadn't and wouldn't notice me and Tom. I heard him turn. He grunted quietly. The footsteps stopped. I froze.

_Please say the person didn't hear. _I silently prayed to God.

Thankfully, the footsteps started again and I could tell they were starting to get distant.

"NOOO! Don't leave me," Tom moaned, jumping into consciousness. This time I was sure that the person had heard. I patted Thomas in a hope to comfort him.

"Nightmares again?" I whispered gently.

"Yeah," he replied. I hugged him tight.

I felt my stomach churn as I realised the footsteps were now coming towards us. I heard a man clear his throat. "Excuse me, are you okay there?" I gulped, unsure of whether or not to speak out. "It's okay," he assured, "I'm not going to hurt you"

I felt Tom squeeze my hand uncertainly. I squeezed back in an attempt to reassure him.

" We're fine, thanks." I said lamely.

"Why, you're merely a child. Are you alone? What are you doing here?" the man asked squinting into the darkness, in a voice which I was unnervingly luring.

I didn't say anything. I wasn't sure how much I should say and whether or not I should trust him.

"Here, take my hand," he said offering his hand. I looked at Tom. He nodded. I reached into the darkness and found the strangers hand. He clasped my hand firmly with a soft yet manly grip.

I stood up and pulled Tom with me. It worried me how much weight he had lost recently.

"My name is Lucifer Hyuuga," he paused, probably expecting me to introduce myself and my brother. I kept my mouth shut. He sighed, "You're freezing. Follow me home, I'll give you somewhere to stay, food and fresh clothes."

He led us to his house which was only about a two minute walk away. He let go of my hand and unlocked the door, it was still incredibly dark and I hadn't had a proper glimpse at the man's face.

He opened the door and wiped his feet on the mat and stepped inside. I politely did the same and nudged Tom to do so too.

I followed Lucifer into a richly decorated room. It was huge. "Have a seat," he said kindly pointing at a very expensive-looking, silk black sofa. I reluctantly sat down, still holding Tom's hand.

My eyes focused on Lucifer's face. He had amazing fair complexion. His jaw line was strong and athletic. His eyes were an amazing chocolaty syrup colour. It was hard to divert my eyes away from them. His hair reached almost half way down his neck and it was unbelievably straight. It was a very light - almost white- blonde colour. He was so beautiful, it was almost inhuman.

It concerned me that I found somebody who was old enough to be my father so attractive. It wasn't natural...


	2. Home

"Make yourself at home, I'll be just a second," he said walking out of the room.

"Should we trust him?" Tom asked staring at me with his big green eyes. He was searching for reassurance. I wished I could give it to him.

"I really don't know." I said honestly. "Let's just see what happens."

Lucifer walked back into the room with two ancient but well preserved looking china cups. He handed me one and the other to Tom. "It's hot chocolate. It will warm you up," he said as he noticed me and Tom peering into the cups uncertainly. I took a quick sip to be polite.

It was delicious. I tilted the cup higher and gulped it all in one go completely forgetting my manners. I noticed Lucifer was watching me and I blushed. Tom drank his in a perfect mimic of me but he was quite a bit younger than I am. He had an excuse.

"Are you hungry?" Lucifer asked in a fatherly way. Tom nodded vigorously. I nudged him embarrassed. Lucifer smiled patronisingly.

"Tom!" I hissed. Lucifer punched him playfully, "What would you like to eat?"

Tom crossed his arms over his face defensively, "A-Anything, sir," he stuttered. "Hey, I'm sorry. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. And call me Lucifer."

Tom looked surprised, "Sorry, yes, sir- Uhmm I mean - Lucifer," Tom replied. I couldn't help but laugh a bit. He blushed embarrassed as I ruffled his hair playfully.

"Who are _they_?" a spiteful voice asked in an unwelcoming get-out-of-here-you-don't-belong-here manner. I didn't look in the person's direction as he walked into the room but I tilted my head so I could see him without it being obvious.

He had the exact same, dead straight hair as Lucifer only it was jet black- a startling contrast to his unnaturally pale skin.

"Natsume, this is Thomas and..." Lucifer looked at me apologetically.

"Tom." I corrected, "and I'm Mikan."

"Tom and Mikan," he repeated, "I'd like you to make them feel welcome."

Natsume looked me and Tom up and down. Tom smiled at him friendlily. Natsume gave the two of us a nasty look and left the room.

Tom's smile vanished. Lucifer gave us an apologetic look. "Don't worry about Natsume, he'll warm up to you eventually, he's not very good with strangers." though I could sense the doubt in his voice. _That boy has a serious attitude problem..._

"Father?" a sweet, angelic voice called. I heard a fast yet gentle patter of footsteps descending down a set of stairs. An angelic looking girl fluttered into the room.

She was wearing a beautiful thin strapped, v-necked nightie which rested at her knees. Her appearance was jaw dropping. She looked to be about my age and her face was the definition of perfection. Amazing clear skin, eyebrows perfectly shaped and soft pale lips.

Her hair -unlike the other two in the family- was long and wavy. It was an amazing shiny chocolate brown colour. Her eyes glinted and twinkled in incredible ways in the light.

Her gaze met mine and she smiled warmly. "Natsume was right!" She squealed, her voice full of genuine enthusiasm. She gave me a deathly bear hug and then the same to Tom.

_Is it just me or did Tom blush?_ I shrugged it off, hoping it was just my imagination. I didn't even know for sure if I'd be staying here. I didn't want him to get too attached.

"What are you doing awake at this hour, Lauren?" Lucifer's voice asked. He didn't sound a bit annoyed or angry.

"Natsume told me there were people down stairs and my curiosity was just too great to hold up until morning. I'm sorry, I hope you don't mind." Her voice was full of respect and admiration. I could see she really loved her father. It was sickeningly heart warming.

Lucifer nodded at her. She pulled up a chair and sat beside him.

"So what were you doing on the streets?" Lucifer asked, his voice caring, his eyes almost begging _trust me, I can help you._ I felt so pitiful and pathetic. "Take your time," he said his tone sounding patient.

Tom and I exchanged a glance. No way could I tell him this stranger whole truth. Tom shook his head ever so slightly. It was barely perceptible. I nodded at him and squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"We had to leave home. We didn't know how or who to ask for help so we didn't." I said eventually.

"How long have you been on the streets?" He asked his voice full of sheer curiously.

"I'm sorry, it's hard to keep track of time when you're out on the streets," the words sounded unintentionally harsh. Lucifer's expression was indifferent and-luckily- he didn't seem to be offended by my rudeness.

"Just think back, when was the last time you remember being with your parents?" His voice sounded friendly. I could see he didn't intend to upset me. He just wanted to help.

However, the intentions of his words didn't matter. It didn't stop my eyes stinging over the memory of my parents. It didn't stop that rising lump in my throat. It didn't stop the agonising, painful feelings and memories that I'd kept composed for so long all coming out in the form of tears and loud sobs.

"We don't have to talk about it right now, if you don't want to," Lucifer said gently stroking my hair out of my face. Lauren gave me a big suffocating hug and wiped my tears away.

"It'll be alright, you can stay with us! We'll take care of you."

She pulled Tom in with one arm and we group hugged while I sorted out my thoughts. _Pull yourself together, for Tom's sake!_

"Okay, I think we should call it a night," Lucifer instructed. We all untangled ourselves from the awkward positions the group hug had put us in. "Would you like separate rooms?" he asked.

_Just how big is this house?_

"No thank you, I think it'd be a better idea if we share," I replied not wanting split from Tom yet.

"Very well. Lauren show them to the spare room next to yours. I'll bring some things up for them."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked.

"Of course. Consider this home."


End file.
